


Drabble 7

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Los Vegas, M/M, Marriage, Morning After, adoration, lilo - freeform, they got married in vegas, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis chose Liam. It was the best decision of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 7

**Author's Note:**

> Lilo has been causing me pain lately and this is the spawn of that.  
> I love my dads, I hope you enjoy.

Louis wakes up with a start, jerking awake. He blinks around softly, the faint light coming from the windows blinding him.

“Shit,” He whispers groggily, rubbing a hand through his hair. He feels the bed shift next to him, a deep groan sounding from the body next to him. Louis is momentarily confused until he remembers.

Liam.

Louis feels himself smile, his smile so wide that the sides of his mouth ache. He looks over to the sleeping boy next to him, his heart filling with so much adoration and love that he was afraid it might burst from his chest. He moves the covers, scooting over until he can lay next to Liam, arm thrown over his back. Louis nuzzles into his shoulder, laying a soft kiss to his husband’s shoulder.

His husband.

A small blush forms on his cheeks at the memory; flashes of their impulsive, drunken wedding flooding back into his mind.

They originally hadn’t planned to get married when they arrived in Los Vegas a week prior, they weren’t even _engaged_ when their private jet touched down. It all just sort of happened, which seems to be the running theme between the two of them. 

“I love you,” Louis whispers softly, thumb rubbing against the side of Liam’s hip. Liam huffs in his sleep, body curving into Louis’ instinctively; like they belong like this. Together. Louis smiles at the idea, leaving another tender kiss on Liam’s shoulder. Liam is solid and warm next to him, making Louis feel hot all over. This was it. This was the love of his life.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Louis whispers, “We actually did it.” Louis adds, shaking his head. Liam groans in his sleep, turning in Louis’ embrace. When Liam settles, he is face to face with Louis. He wrinkles his nose softly, huffing in his sleep again before his eyes slowly blink open; brown eyes meeting blue.

“Morning,” Liam croaks sleepily, a dopey smile forming on his pouty lips. Louis giggles softly, burying his face into the base of Liam’s neck.

“Morning, Mr.Tomlinson,” Louis replies, nipping at Liam’s chest. Liam jumps at the contact, a low chuckle leaving his mouth. He wraps his arms around Louis, pushing Louis as close to his chest as possible.

  
“Is this even real?” Liam asks after a moment, “Did we actually get _married_?” Liam mumbles, kissing the top of Louis’ head. Louis shrugs his shoulders weakly, _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ the only thing on his mind.

“Well it explains the rings on our fingers,” Louis yawns, shifting up so he can lay a kiss on Liam’s cheek.

“God I love you,” Liam murmurs, tightening his arms around Louis, “How did I get so lucky?” Louis blushes scarlet at the compliment; face hurting with how wide his smile was.

“Thank Simon Cowell for that.” Louis mumbles, pinching Liam’s hip. Liam laughs, kissing Louis’ forehead.

“I’ll be sure to send a fruit basket to him later.” Liam jokes. He shifts his hips forward, smiling when he feels Louis half hard against him. “Mr. Payne, is that for me?” He murmurs, fingers creeping down Louis’ spine. Louis arches his back, a soft ‘ah’ falling from his mouth.

Louis pushes away from him, a mischievous glint in his eye. He lays flat on his back, his hand curling around the back of Liam’s neck. Liam is soft and sleep worn under his touch; eyes kind and bright under the brightening light coming through the window. Liam was gorgeous and Louis wonders how he got this _beautiful_ boy to love him back. It’s a question he’ll ponder for the rest of his life.

“Care to find out, Tommo?” Louis asks, pulling Liam on top of him. Liam goes with ease, arms pressing into the mattress on either side of Louis’ head. Liam smiles beautifully down at Louis, crinkling his nose playfully.

“You have morning breath,” Liam comments, making Louis roll his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Louis replies back, leaning up to press his lips to Liam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [lilo-loser](http://lilo-loser.tumblr.com)


End file.
